Death Note Reborn
by BeLiet
Summary: REBORN Previously On DEATH NOTE… 28 Januari 2010 Perjanjian pertemuan antara KIRA dan Near di gudang Yellow Box. Pukul 13:30. Akhirnya setelah berkumpul semua Teru Mikami bersembunyi, ia bersembunyi di balik pintu dengan mata shinigaminya Teru
1. Chapter 1 Get Ready to Move

DEATH NOTE REBORN

Preview...

BAcA DeATh NoTe jilid 12 ajh

Setaun setelah itu...

28 Januari 2011

Kota sudah kembali seperti saat sebelum KIRA masih ada. Saat itu Ide dan Matsuda sedang berada diluar. "Meski masih ada yang percaya KIRA sedang beristirahat, dunia sudah kembali seperti sebelum KIRA muncul" kata Ide. "Sudahlah ayo semangat, Matsuda!" lanjutnya. Matsuda terdiam. "Saya tahu, tapi kadang saya berpikir apaka memang lebih baik seperti itu" jawab Matsuda. "Tentu saja lebih baik kan?" tanya Ide lagi. "Kalau tidak buat apa kita bertarung selama ini!?" lanjut Ide. "...Iya, sih..." jawab Matsuda bingung.

Di kantor polisi ada Aizawa sedang meliha laporan. Lalu terdengar suara telepon berbunyi. PI PI PI. Aizawa pun mengangkatnya. "Ini Watari, L ingin bicara bisa saya sambungkan?" tanya Watari. "Ya, silahkan". Lalu L melanjutkan "Tuan Aizawa, maaf mendadak, sindikat kriminal yang saya selidiki selama setengah tahun ini akan mengadakan transaksi narkotika di jepang, apakah saya bisa meminta bantuan untuk menangkap mereka disana?".

Di tempat lain PI PI PI suara handphone Ide berbunyi. "Ah dari Aizawa" kata Ide mengambil hanphonenya. "Transaski narkotika besar-brsaran di gudang Yellow Box pada tanggal 31 januari?" jawab Ide setelah dihubungi. Gudang Yellow Box pikir Matsuda dalam hati. "Dari mana informasi itu?" tanya Ide. "Dari L" jawab Aizawa. "L...". Lanjut Ide. "......" Matsuda terdiam. PIK. "Hm...baiklah" kata ide sambil menutup Handphonenya.

Ide dan Matsuda pun menuju mobil mereka. "Sepertinya itu sindikat yang sedang dikejar L selama setengah tahun ini. Kita akan ada rapat bersama L sekarang" jelas Ide pada Matsuda. "L... Gudang Yellow Box". Kata Matsuda, "Mungkin, tepat setahun setelah kejadian itu, tiba-tiba membicarakan tempat itu lagi. Kebetulan sekali ya. Jangan-jangan ada kaitanya?" tanya Ide. Sambil menutup pintu blam "Haa... diarahkan L, ya...? Jadi malas..." keluh Matsuda. "Matsuda". Bantah Ide. "Habis saya yakin Mikami pasti dibunuh Near" keluh Matsuda.

Mereka pun segera berangkat. "Kamu masih saja beragumen seperti itu...? tidak bisa bilang "pasti" kan?". Bantah Ide lagi. "Tidak, dugaan saya ini pasti benar" kata Matsuda dengan yakin. "10 hari setelah kejadian itu, Mikami mengamuk di penjara, lalu mati" lanjutnya. "Setahun yang lalu, buku yang dibawa Mikami itu adalah palsu, itu karena sebelumnya Near telah menyuruh Gevanni menukar kertasnya. Sementara itu buku yang asli dibawa mereka. "Teru Mikami tiadk curiga kalau buku yang dibawanya itu palsu. Deia juga tidak mencoba memastikanya. Lalu pada tanggal 28 januari 2010, pukul 13:30, datang ke gudang Yellow Box. Sepuluh hari kemudian dia mengamuk di penjara, lalu mati.". Saya yakin pasti itu di tulis Near di buku asli." Jelas Matsuda.

"Near bilang Mikami itu orang cerdas dan berpikiran cepat, apalagi jika Light-kun memerintahkannya untuk mencoba bukunya sebelum terlebih dahulu sebelum datang. Makanya ditulis begitu untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi. Itu sebabnya Mikami tidak tahu buku itu palsu dan semua tindakan Mikami bisa dikendalikan". Lanjut Matsuda.

"...Yah, meski argumen mu benar, bukunya sudah tidak ada. Jadi tidak ada bukti" sahut Ide. "Itu juga bisa memperkuat argumen saya, kan?" Balas Matsuda tidak mau kalah. "Begitu dengar bahwa peraturan 13 hari dan peraturan yang berbunyi "Jika buku terbakar, orang yang pernah menyentuhnya akan mati" adalah peraturan palsu, Near langsung membakar keduanya, itu dilakukanya untuk menyembunyikan bukti tulisanya tentang Mikami... kalau orang lain pasti ketakutan dan tidak bisa membakarnya, kan...". Jawab Matsuda. "...Entah karena dikendalikan atau karena Mikami tidak bisa menghubungi Light-kun , tapi mungkin Light-kun mungkin sudah mengetahuinya ya..." Lanjut Ide. "Tidak saya yakin pasti dikendalikan!" bantah Matsuda. "Yang pasti, sama seperti ucapan Near yang bisa kukatakan sekarang buku itu adalah buku itu merupakan senjata pembunuh paling kuat dan paling berbahaya sepnajang sejaran manusia" kata Ide.

"Tapi Ide-san jangan-jangan Near sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau buku yang biasa dibawa oleh Mikami itu adalah buku palsu dan dia sengaja memanipulasi buku palsu itu" lanjut Ide. "Hah? Itu teori barumu, ya?" tanya Matsuda. Lalu Ide menjelaskan lagi "Dengar ya, Near tahu Lidner dan Mello sering berhubungan. Near memberikan informasi yang dia anggap perlu kepada Mello melalui Lidner, karena itu dia bisa menduga tindakan Mello. Ah tidak dia bahkan menyuruh Mello bertindak". "Jika Mello bertindak maka bisa diketahui buku itu palsu. Tanpa mendapatkan petunjuk itu pun dia tahu pasti bisa mendapatkan petunjuk lain". Lanjut Matsuda. "......". "......". Mereka terdiam.

"Pemikiranmu terlalu jauh... yang menentukan tanggal 28 Januari itu Near sendiri, makanya Mello bertindak untuk memperlancar rencana Near, kan?" kata Ide meneruskan. "Jika Mello tidak bertindak atau meskipun bertindak tapi tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apa-apa, Near bisa saja bilang "Tanggal 28 Januari dibatalkan"... iya, kan?" lanjut Matsuda. "...Matsuda kau berpikir terlalu jauh... dan dugaanmu itu bukan dugaan..." kata Ide melanjutkan. "Bukan dugaaan?" Tanya Matsuda. Tapi keinginan". Lanjut Ide. "Keinginan?" tanya Matsuda. "Ya... keinginan" kata ide lagi membenarkan. Matsuda pun terdiam "......". "Light-kun adalah KIRA..." kata Ide. "Kau menyukai Light-kun, kan?" lanjut Ide. Matsuda kembali terdiam kali ini wajahnya sedikit merenung "......". Dan akhirnya mereka pun sampai di kantor polisi.

"Keinginan ya...? Mungkin begitu..." Jawab Matsuda. Ide kembali berkata "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, lebih baik seperti ini". "Kenapa kau bisa tegas sekali mengatakannya Ide-san?" tanya Matsuda. Ide terdiam "......". "Ah... maaf... saya tahu membandingkan dunia KIRA dengan dunia sekarang membuat saya terlihat plin-plan..." kata Matsuda menyesal. "Tidak, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu plin-plan, aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan dengan tegas mengatakan Near benar... aku bilang "Lebih baik seperti ini" karena jika Near kalah, kita sudah tidak bisa hidup lagi sekarang, itulah maksudku". Sahut Ide. "...Kalau seperti itu, sih... kau benar." kata Matsuda.

Mereka pun sampai diruang rapat. "Selamat siang!", "Selamat siang!". Kata Mogi dan Yamamoto. "Oh Yamamoto bisa ikut rapat ini berarti kau sudah naik pangkat, ya!" tanya Matsuda sambil bercanda. "Setelah kasus ini selesai temani aku minum-minum ya, Yamamoto!" lanjut Matsuda. "Eh lagi...? Yang benar saja, Matsuda-san..." kata Yamamoto menghindar. "INI L. SEPERTINYA ANDA SEMUA SUDAH BERKUMPUL, YA" kata L. "BAIKLAH, SEKARAN AKAN SAYA JELASKAN KONDISINYA SECARA LENGKAP" lanjut L. "Ya, ya, silahkan!" kata Ide. "Matsuda dengarkan dengan serius!" kata Aizawa memperingatkan. "Iya! Aku akan mendengarkan dengan serius" kata Matsuda dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Chapter 1

Get Ready to Move

Rapat pun berlangsung lama sudah 1 jam berlangsung."Kita akan mengepung gudang tersebut, kalian jangan membicarakan kasus ini di luar agar tidak terjadi kegagalan pada saat penyergapan" kata L dengan tegas. "Baiklah rapat selesai! Jangan lupa kumpul lagi tanggal 31 nanti untuk menyempurnkanya" lanjut L. Mereka pun meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hei Yamamoto! Jangan lupa ayo temani aku minum!" kata Matsuda. "Hah lagi? Yang benar saja! Lain kali saja aku sedang sibuk" kata Yamamoto menolak. Matsuda memohon "Ayolah kali ini terakhir deh". "Maaf tapi aku benar-benar sedang sibuk, lain kali saja ya" lanjut Yamamoto.

"Sepertinya hanya kita berdua saja ide-san" kata Matsuda lemah lembut. "Kau merayuku ya? Baiklah kita minum lagi, tapi kali ini jangan banyak-banyak" kata Ide agak marah. Mereka pun pergi ke kedai minium. Aizawa masih di kantor karena masih banyak yang harus di selesaikan. Yamamoto pun segera pulang kerumahnya.

Di kedai minum. "Sudah banyak sekali ya yang terjadi. Masalah KIRA juga, awalnya aku tidak yakin kita akan menang apalagi setelah L mati, kita beruntung kali ini karena Near membantu kita, tapi apa L mau memberitahu kita soal masalah kematian Teru Mikami masih jadi misteri sampai sekarang" keluh Matsuda. "Entahlah soal teorimu itu tapi sebenarnya aku juga ingin tahu" jawab Ide penasaran. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan minum.

Di saat yang lain. Ada seseorang menelpon di sebuah gang kecil. "Hei apa kita jadi transaksi di gudang tersebut?" tanya orang tersebut. "Tentu saja! Transaksi akan dilaksanakan di gudang Yellow Box tanggal 31 Januari nanti" kata si penjawab telepon. "Baiklah sampai ketemu nanti" kata penelepon. "Ya" kata si penjawab. Mereka pun menutup telepon genggamnya.

31 Januari 2011

Mereka kembali mengadakan rapat. "Baiklah kita siapkan pasukan untuk menangkap mereka!"kata L dengan tegas."Lakukan semua sesuai dengan rencana!" lanjut L. "Baik kami mengerti!" kata para polisi.

Pada saat itu mereka tertangkap basah sedang transaksi narkotika. Dan ternyata transaksi yang dilakukan juga besar-besaran. Inilah saatnya. "Kalian ditahan!" kata Aizawa. "Ah polisi kenapa bisa ada disini!" kata bandar tersebut. Para bandar tersebut. Mereka berusaha lari akan tetapi gedung tersebut dan ternyata di gedung tersebut masih ada sobekan kertas Death Note. Semua bandar tersebut mulai bertingkah aneh. Mereka mulai berhalusinasi. "A... apa itu...!?" teriak mereka ketakutan. Aizawa terkejut kenapa mereka berhalusinasi. "Ada apa? Apa yang kalian lihat?" tanya Aizawa. "A... ada seorang pria menakutkan terbang di atas dengan sayap hitam dan menggunakan jubah!" kata salah seorang sambil ketakutan. Tiba-tiba semua bandar tersebut mendadak mati.

"Ini... mustahil tidak mungkin terjadi lagi, mereka semua mati karena sakit jantung" kata Aizawa terkejut. "Panggil ambulans kedalam. Tapi ternyata masih ada yang hidup 1 orang. Dan tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah. Lalu ia menulis di tembok. KIRA'S BACK dengan darahnya dan akhirnya dia pun mati akibat pendarahan hebat.

Mayat-mayatnya pun di otopsi. Mereka semua murni akibat sakit jantung kecuali 1 orang tersebut. Dia mati karena pendarahan. "Mustahil ini ulah KIRA, dia kan sudah mati setahun yang lalu. "Apa ini ulahnya Ryuk ya? Dia kan suka main-main" tanya Matsuda. "Tenanglah semua kita harus menunggu perintah L" lanjut Aizawa. "Ya tapi kali ini kita harus berhati-hati dalam bertindak. "Baiklah kita akan menunggu perintah L" lanjut Ide. Mereka menunggu di markas polisi.

Saat yang sama ada anak menyendiri di kelas 5-A. Dia adalah Yami Azuka seorang siswa pendiam yang bersekolah di sekolah tersebut. Umurnya masih 11 tahun. Tapi kecerdasanya luar biasa di atas rata-rata. Tapi anak tersbut susah bergaul. Di rumahnya banyak sekali masalahnya. Ayahnya seorang pemabuk dan ibunya seorang penjahit. Ayahnya kerjanya hanya minum dan minum. Jika sang ayah tidak di beri uang untuk minum maka dia akan memaki bahkan sampai memukul sang ibu. Saat tidak ada siapa-siapa Azuka selalu menangis. Tapi di sekolahnya dia selalu ceria menyembunyikan semua masalahnya.

Akhirnya kasus pembunuhan itu tidak terungkap karena KIRA tidak terbukti membunuh siapa-siapa lagi semenjak saat itu hingga 5 tahun terakhir. Walau begitu masih banyak yang mengira KIRA sedang istirahat. Akhirnya kasus KIRA di tutup karena tidak ditemukan bahwa KIRA ada disitu dan tidak ditemukanya potongan kertas Death Note di tempat tersebut. Walau begitu L masih merasa adanya kejanggalan di tempat tersebut, akan tetapi L tidak dapat membuktikanya.


	2. Chapter 2 KIRA's Come Back

Chapter 2

KIRA'S Come Back

Dunia hampir berubah kembali saat seperti sebelum ada KIRA. Kejahatan kembali meningkat 20%. Dari perampokan rumah sampai perampokan bank kembali meningkat tajam. Para pemuja KIRA juga sudah mulai banyak. Sehingga dunia cukup berubah drastis. Pemuja KIRA yang dulu bersembunyi sudah mulai kembali ke kota kota besar.

Saat ini Azuka seorang anak smp yang masih berumur 15 tahun selalu menyendiri di sekolahnya. Seorang guru bertanya "Nak, apa kamu ada masalah?". "Masalah saya terlalu banyak dan semua itu juga saya simpan sendiri, jadi tak ada seorang pun yang tahu kalau saya memiliki banyak masalah" kata Azuka sambil tersenyum. Guru itu kembali bertanya "Kenapa kamu harus menunjukan senyum palsumu itu? Padahal itu bukanlah ekspresi dirimu yang sebenarnya". Azuka menjawab "Entahlah mungkin aku tidak ingin seseorang pun mengkhawatirkan aku". "Baiklah lain kali jika kamu ada masalah berat tak usah sungkan-sungkan ceritakan saja padaku" kata guru itu sedikit menghibur.

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Suara anak-anak berlari menuju loker sepatunya terdengar keras sekali drap drap drap drap. Semua kelihatan senang kecuali Azuka. "Aku harap di rumah tidak ribut seperti biasanya, aku ingin rumahku damai walau mungkin itu mustahil" kata Azuka sambil murung. Azuka memang populer dia anak yang tampan dan sifatnya yang pendiam membuatnya terkenal di kalangan anak perempuan. Azuka memang selalu tersenyum bila di sapa, jika dia memiliki masalah ia selalu menyimpanya sendiri sehingga beberapa temanya juga tidak tahu masalah apa saja yang dimilikinya.

Sampai saat itu tiba sang ayah telah membunuh ibu di depan Azuka. Azuka yang melihat itu sungguh sangat shock. Lalu sang ayah melarikan diri. Saat itu Azuka mulai kehilangan sikap yang biasanya. "Sial... kenapa KIRA tidak menghukumnya katanya dia orang yang tidak terima kejahatan tapi sejak 5 tahun lalu dia hanya diam saja apa yang dia pikirkan ukh..." keluh Azuka. Sejak saat itu tatapanya mulai dingin.

Teman-temanya turut berduka atas apa yang terjadi padanya, apalagi ibunya di bunuh di depanya. Mereka memberikan sumbangan pakaian, ada yang memberikan jimat, ada yang memberikan makanan, bahkan sekolahnya memberikanya beasiswa. Karena Azuka itu anak tunggal ia mulai menjalani hidupnya sendiri.

Sampai suatu saat ada sebuah kertas jatuh di hadapanya. "Kertas apa ini?" pikirnya. Lalu muncul sosok seseorang memiliki sayap hitam, berjas coklat yang sobek-sobek, rangkap kemeja yang berwarna putih yang bolong-bolong, serta pake dasi merah yang sudah sobek- sobek. Bahkan kulitnya juga banyak luka jahitan. "Kau ini siapa? Manusia bukan?" tanya Azuka. "Aku adalah Light Yagami seorang Shinigami, dan aku adalah KIRA yang pertama" katanya smabil tersenyum" jawab Light. "Kau... kau adalah KIRA, tapi kenapa kau tidak menghukum penjahat lagi?" tanya Azuka. Light menjawab "Aku ada alasan dan tidak bisa dijelaskan sekarang". "Hei apa kamu punya kantong ajaib?" tanya Azuka penasaran. "Memangnya aku terlihat seperti doraemon ya...?" tanya Light sambil marah. "Aku pikir begitu" jawab Azuka. 'Dasar orang bodoh dia tidak bisa membedakan aku dengan doraemon' kata Light dalam hati. "Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kamu melanjutkan aku sebagai KIRA?" tanya Light. Azuka menjawab "Kebetulan ada seseorang yang ingin aku bunuh". "Kalau begitu aku ada permintaan tolong kamu gunakan Death Note itu dengan benar, jangan sampai kamu mati seperti aku" lanjut Light. "Ternyata kamu pernah mati ya...?"(dengan tatapan aneh) kata Azuka penasaran. "Jangan kamu menatapku seperti itu seperti tidak pernah melihat Shinigami saja" kata Light marah. Azuka menjawab dengan wajah polos "Memang belum pernah". "Ah menyesal aku mengatakanya begitu, baiklah aku pergi dulu jaga buku itu dengan baik" lanjut Light. Lalu Light pun pergi.

Di saat itu L yang menyelidiki kematian para bandar narkoba tersebut sama sekali sekali tidak ada jawaban karena minimnya petunjuk. Saat L sedang berpikir tiba-tiba ada sobekan kertas jatuh dari langit. "Kertas tapi dari mana?" tanya L. L pun memegang kertas tersebut. Pada saat memegang kertas L pun kaget dan berkata "Kertas ini jangan-jangan... kertas Death Note, tapi dari mana sobekan kertas ini muncul?". "Hahaha rupanya kamu terkejut ya... jika dengar suaraku kamu pasti kenal denganku" tawa Light. "Kamu siapa ya...?" tanya L dengan polos. -_-a Light menjawab "Kalau begitu kamu akan tahu setelah melihat wujudku" tawa Light dengan nada kejam. JREEENG. Light pun menunjukan diri. "Kamu itu siapa?" tanya L lagi. GEDUBRAK. Light pun terjatuh. 'Hanya 5 tahun aku pergi dia sudah lupa' kesal Light dalam hati. Lalu L mendekati Light "Hai dilihat dari dekat kamu tampan juga yha~" kata L yang menyukai Light. Wajah Light pun menjadi merah. "Ah kalo dilihat baik-baik ternyata kamu manis juga ya..." balas Light. "Ah kenapa denganku?" keluh Light. "Ada apa~?" tanya L. "Hahaha... lama tidak berjumpa L sejak kematianku di gudang Yellow Box, atau harus kupanggil Near~" tawa Light. "Akh siapa kamu sebenarnya?!" tanya L pnasaran. "Mestinya dengan melihatku saja kamu sudah tahu" jelas Light. "Iyah kamu ini siapa?"tanya L lagi. "Aku adalah Light Yagami" kata Light dengan tersenyum.

L pun terkejut. "Apa-apaan ini? Itu mustahil!" kata L yang terkejut. "Yah inilah aku yang lahir kembali sebagai Shinigami" kata Light dengan senyum iblisnya. Wajah L pun menjadi pucat. Ia berlari ketakutan "Jangan-jangan kamu mau membalas dendeng" kata L ketakutan. "Dendeng?, ah sudahlah kalau aku membalas dendam yang seperti ini akan terlalu mudah. Aku hanya mau memberitahu KIRA penggantiku yang sesungguhnya sudah muncul, aku lihat apa kamu bisa menemukanya?" kata Light sambuil tertawa. Akhirnya Light pun menghilang dari hadapan L. "Ternyata yang membunuh semua bandar narkoba itu adalah Light apa yang harus kukatakan pada Matsuda, mungkin jika aku menunjukan kertas ini ada yang bisa aku lakukan" kata L dengan keringat yang bercucuran.


	3. Chapter 3 Playing Cards

Chapter 3

Playing Cards

Saat itu di Winchester. Wammy's House ramai seperti biasanya. Suara anak-anak meramaikan suasana di rumah tersebut. Saat itu ada seorang anak remaja. Mereka di panggil Feel dan Real yang masih berumur 15 tahun.

Real berkata "Kita mau ngapain lagi nih?". "Entahlah aku juga belum tahu" jawab Feel. "Ah seperti biasa kamu selalu saja bilang tidak tahu sambil memakan Richesse Nabatimu" keluh Real. Feel menjawab "Tapi ini memang enak di negara kita kan memang tidak ada makanan seperti ini. Apa kamu mau?"(sambil memberikan yang bekas dari mulutnya). Real menjawab "Iyack itu kan bekas dari mulutmu aku tidak mau, hilang seleraku untuk makan". "Kalau begitu kita main apa?" tanya Feel. "Kalau begitu kita main kartu Yu-gi-oh saja! Bagaimana?" tanya Real. "Boleh saja" kata Feel sambil makan Richesse.

"Bagaimana Feel apa kartu deckmu sudah siap?" tanya Real. "Sudah, aku sudah menyiapkanya" kata Feel. "Sampai kapan kamu mau berhenti makan wafer keju itu?" tanya Real. Feel menjawab "Entahlah wafer ini enak sekali, aku masih banyak di dalam lemariku, karena enak sekali aku suka menyuruh Watari untuk mengekspornya dari Indonesia". "Ah sudahlah ayo kita main!" ajak Real. "Batu, gunting, kertas!" teriak Feel dan Real. Ternyata Feel yang menang. "Baiklah kamu duluan!" kata Real. "Iya! Draw!" kata Feel. Lalu setelah ia menarik kartu ia meletakan tanganya di atas decknya. "Hah...? surrender!? Kita kan baru main" kata Real terkejut. Dalam aturan bermain kartu Yu-gi-oh jika sang pemain meletakan telapak tanganya di atas kartu deck maka dianggap menyerah. "Ah kebiasaan mengalahmu muncul lagi" kata Real kesal. Feel menjawab dengan lembut "Tapi... aku tidak ingin kamu kalah". "Ah sudahlah ayo kita main!" kata Real dengan nada sungguh-sungguh.

"Baiklah ayo kita main!" ajak Feel. "Duel!" kata mereka secara bersamaan. "Aku pasang monster posisi bertahan, di tambah 1 reverse card, giliranku selesai!" kata Feel. "Baiklah sekarang giliranku! Draw!" kata Real. "Aku panggil Alpha the Magnet Warrior dalam posisi bertahan, di tambah 2 reverse card, giliranku selesai!" lanjutnya. Feel berkata "Kini giliranku! Tarik kartu". "Buka reverse card!" teriak Real. "Aktifkan Solemn Wishes! Dengan begitu setiap aku menarik kartu maka life point(LP) akan bertambah 500 point" lanjut Real. "Baiklah ini masih giliranku, aku pasang 1 reverse card, lalu Flip summon kartu Parasite Paracide!" kata Feel. "Aaakh tidak kartu itu" keluh Real. "Iya kartu ini akan masuk kedalam deckmu dalam posisi terbuka, lalu pada saat kamu menarik kartu tersebut LP mu akan berkurang 1000 point dan kartu akan otomatis muncul dalam posisi bertahan di arenamu, dan monster itu juga tidak bisa di korbankan!" lanjutnya. Real pun mengocok decknya. Real berkata "Giliranku! Aku tarik kartu! LP ku bertambah 500 point, pasang 1 reverse card! Baiklah Battle Phase karena tidak ada monster di arenamu aku serang langsung!". Slash!. LP Feel berkurang 1400 point. "Aku akhiri giliranku. Aku akhiri dengan 1 buah reverse card!" kata Feel dengan tenang.

"Kau yang akan kalah bersiaplah! Draw! Lp ku bertambah lagi 500 point panggil Beta the Magnet Warrior posisi menyerang! Lalu battle phase serang langsung!" teriak Real. "Aku aktifkan reverse card! Scapegoat!" kata Feel. "Ah seranganku dipatahkan, akan ku serang domba-domba itu" lanjut Real. Akhirnya Real pun mengakhiri giliranya. "Giliranku! Draw! Panggil mosnter posisi bertahan di tambah ku aktifkan spell field Umi! Jika ada monster bertipe aqua maka attack dan defendnya akan bertambah 200 point! Giliranku selesai!" kata Feel mengakhiri giliranya.

Keduanya mulai menikmati pertarungan. Feel menikmati permainanya dengan Real smabil makan Richesse Nabatinya. "Draw! LP ku bertambah 500 point! Pada giliran ini akan kuhabiskan domba-domba penghalang itu! Serang mereka The Magnet Warrior!" lanjut Real. Maka semua domba yang di keluarkan pleh kartu Scapegoat pun hilang. Real melanjutkan "Aku akhiri giliranku!". Feel berkata "Baiklah kali ini giliranku! Karena tak ada monster di arenamu ku aktifkan spell card Soul Exchange! Ku korbankan Alpha the Magnet Warriormu! Ku panggil Jinzo! Dengan ini sesama player tidak bisa mengaktifkan trap card" kata Feel dengan tenang. Real terkejut dan berkata "Ah celaka Beta dalam posisi menyerang". Feel melanjutkanya "Serang Beta The Magnet Warrior! Psycho Shock!!". "ah LP ku berkurang 1100 point" kata Real merasa tegang.

Tidak terasa di sekitar mereka jadi banyak orang yang menonton karena ramainya duel tersebut. Jadi banyak anak-anak Wammy's House yang berkumpul melihat mereka berdua. Banyak suara dukungan dan tepuk tangan dari yang melihat pertarungan tersebut. Ayo! Ayo! Jangan mau kalah! dan semacamnya.

"Baiklah sebelum itu main phase kedua! Aku aktifkan kartu tertutup di field, Remove Trap! Aku hancurkan Solemn Wishes yang ada di arena, di tambah 1 reverse card, giliranku selesai!" kata Feel mengakhiri giliranya. "Baiklah tarik kartu! Ku korbankan Alpha dan panggil Summoned Skull! Battle Phase! Serang Jinzo!" kata Real. "Ah Jinzoku" kata Feel yang masih tenang.

Saat ini Life Point Feel 2500 dan life Point Real 4400. "Kira-kira siapa yang akan menang yah?" kata anak Wammy's yang lain entahlah mereka berdua kan hebat sekali mainya.

Feel berkata "Walau Jinzoku kalah aku tetap akan kalah". "Ah maksudmu apa? Jangan mengalah lagi!" kata Real marah. "Ah baiklah, kenapa tidak boleh yah padahal nanti dia menang kalau aku yang mengalah" kata Feel kecewa sambail makan Richesse Nabatinya. Real merasa kesal dalam hatinya ia berkata 'Aduh di saat begini penyakit mengalahnya malah kambuh'. "Ayo kalian jangan mau kalah!" kata pra penonton. "Jadi ramai sekali disini aku tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu serius, ayo kita lanjutkan Feel!" kata Real. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan duelnya.

Feel berkata "giliranku Draw! Aku aktifkan Spell card Sword of Revealing Light aku panggil monster dalam posisi bertahan di tambah 1 reverse card dan aku akhiri giliranku!". "Draw! Kali ini giliranku!" kata Real. "Pas aku tidak akan melakukan apapun pada giliranku ini" lanjutnya. "Gilirainku! Draw!" kata Feel. "Flip summon Green Gadget! Aktifkan efek kartu, jika Green Gadget berhasil di panggil maka aku dapat menarik Red Gadget dari deck!" lanjut Feel. "Wah kartu baru aku tidak tahu kamu punya kartu seperti itu" kata Real terkejut.

Di tempat lain Light dan L sedang main kartu remi. "Bagaimana? Apa mau dilanjutkan lagi? Atau kita bermain?" kata L. "Bermain apa?" tanya Light. "Itu...itu..." jawab L. "Itu apa...?" tanya Light. "Boleh aku mencicipi tubuhmu?" kata L. "Entahlah aku tidak tahu apakah Shinigami mempunyai ala vital" kata Light menjelaskan. "Kalau begitu kita lihat saja kamu juga belum pernah lihat kan?" kata L memaksa. Slrup slurp terdengar suara menjilat. L sedang menjilat leher Light. "Hmm lumayan enak leher shinigami" kata L tersenyum.

"Sudah hentikan auh... aah... geli" kata Light merasa geli. Lalu terdengar ada suara Light mendesah. "aah... aah udah udah berenti aduh~ tukeran dong~ aah... aah... sakit nih" kata Light. Watari penasaran lalu melihat kedalam. Ah ternyata L sedang membuat kue. "Mana suara aneh tadi?" tanya Watari. "Entahlah mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja tidak ada apa-apa, nanti kalau ada pesan dari Matsuda segera laporkan!" kata L dengan tegas. "Baiklah saya mengerti" jawab Watari. "Ah pengganggunya sudah pergi" kata L. "Iya... baiklah sekarang kita gantian yah" kata L. "Tadi kita sedang apa ya...?" tanya L. "Kalo tidak salah kita sedang membuat kue dan sekarang giliranmu yang buat adonanya" kata Light. "Ah iya baiklah" jawab L (sebenarnya di leher Light ada adonan kue uang terciprat karena terlalu keras mengaduknya).

Saat yang sama di Wammy's House. "Baiklah karena Red Gadget sudah ada di tanganku aku pnaggil Red Gadget dalam posisi bertahan! Giliranku selesai!" lanjut Feel. "Ah aku tidak ada kartu monster dan juga masih tidak bisa menyerang, di atas field masih ada Summoned Skull baiklah aku akhiri giliranku!" kata Real.

"Giliranku, Draw!" kata Feel. "Aku panggil Red Yellow Gadget dalam posisi menyerang!, dan di tambah aktifkan reverse card! Trap Card Mobil Fort Strong Hold!" lanjut Feel. "Apa trap monster card? Apa yang akan kamu lakukan dengan kartu itu?". tanya Real. "Ini adalah kartu trap monster jika tidak ada monster gadget maka kartu ini akan jadi monster berbintang atau berlevel 4 dengan atribut Earth bertipe mesin dan Atk 0 dan Def 2000, tapi bila ada Green, Red, dan Yellow Gadget di arena maka Atk monster ini akan menjadi 3000" kata Feel memberitahukan. "Apa...? Celaka... ah sial aku tidak ada reverse card" kata Real panik.

"Aku aktifkan Hinotama! Dengan ini LP mu akan berkurang 500 point ditambah dengan aktifkan Spell Card Tribute To The Doomed aku buang 1 kartu di tangan hancurkan Summoned Skull! Ayo Strong Hold serang langsung! Heaa....!" kata Feel. DZIIIG. "Aaaah tidak LP ku 900 point lagi sekarang giliranku" Real melihat deckny dan terkejut "Ah tidak kenapa di saat ini malah kartu Parasite, draw" kata Feel, lanjutnya sambil memurungkan wajah. "Aku kalah" sambil menunjukan kartu parasite. "Wah keluar di saat seperti ini sayang sekali ya padahal jika bukan kartu itu pasti aku sudah kalah tuh kan makanya aku dari tadi mengalah apa ku bilang" kata Feel yang tidak ingin menang. "Sudahlah kamu itu sangat hebat tahu!" kata Real yang menahan kekesalanya.

Para penonton pun bertepuk tangan. PLOK PLOK PLOK. "Hebat-hebat kalian membuat suasan Wammy's House ini menjadi ramai" kata Roger tersenyum. "Masa kami dari tadi tidak menyadarinya, iya kan Feel" kata Real penasaran. "Iya aku juga baru tersadar saat aku menang tadi" jawab Feel. "Baiklah ayo kita berpesta di luar, aku baru menerima Richesse Nabati yang kamu pesan kemarin" kata Roger tersenyum. "Ayo! Hmm aku tidak sabar ingin makan lagi tunggu aku wafer keju!"

Saat itu di tempat L. TING suara oven berbunyi. "Ah kuenya sudah jadi Light" kata L. Light pun menjawab sambil menghapiri "Baiklah aku segera kesana". Mereka pun mengambil kue dari oven dan terdiam melihat sebuah kue. "Ada apa L?" tanya Light. "Kuenya hitam" jawab L. "Oh..." jawab Light. "Berarti kue ini tidak bisa di makan ya...?" tanya L. "Aku rasa begitu" jawab Light. L berkata "Baiklah kalau begitu kita buang saja". Light pun menjawab lagi "Iya kita buang saja". Mereka pun membuang kuenya. Lalu Watari yang melihat dair luar berkata "Ow ternyata kuenya gosong" lalu Watari pun pergi.


	4. Chapter 4 Move To Japan Part 1

Chapter 4

Move To Japan Part 1

Saat itu di Jepang semakin banyak terjadi kasus pembunuhan. Akan tetapi L terlalu sibuk, sehingga dia tidak bisa memecahkan semua kasus yang terjadi di Jepang. Maka Roger pun menyarankan untuk mengirimkan Feel dan Real untuk membantu menyelidiki kasus-kasus yang tidak sempat L selidiki.

"Bagaimana menurutmu saranku itu L?" tanya Roger. "Yah menurutku itu sangat bagus, dengan begitu bisa menambah pengalaman mereka" kata L. Roger menjawab "Baiklah mereka akan ku kirimkan ke Jepang untuk membantumu". "Baiklah ku akhiri dulu karena aku benar-benar sibuk" lanjut L. Roger menjawab "Baiklah". Lalu Roger pun menutup teleponya.

Saat itu di Winchester. Seperti biasa anak-anak bermain dan sekolah bergembira. Lalu terdernga suara Roger di speaker pengumuman. "Feel dan Real harap kemari segera! Terima kasih". Lalu Feel dan Real menghampiri kantor Roger. "Ada apa tuan Roger?" tanya Feel. "L sedang sibuk di Jepang dan terlalu banyak kasus yang harus diselesaikan" jelas Roger. "Jadi sebenarnya ada apa!?" tanya Real penasaran. "Begini kalian ditugaskan untuk membantu L di Jepang memecahkan kasus yang tidak terlalu penting, kalian pun akan mendapatkan uang dari pemerintah, dan ini juga termasuk latihan praktek di lapangan, bagaimana? Apa kalian berminat?, itu tergantung keputusan kalian" jelas Roger. "Baiklah aku setuju saja, asal kau jangan lupa mengirimkan ku persediaan Richesse Nabati" kata Feel. "Ah Richesse lagi?" aku sudah bosan dengan itu!" keluh Real. "Sudah biarkan saja, baik-baik nanti aku kirimkan tenang saja" kata Roger menenangkan.

Akhirnya waktunya berangkat telah tiba. "Bagaimana? Apa sudah diperiksa barang-barangnya? Jangan sampai peralatan penyelidikan kalian tertinggal!" kata Roger memberitahukan. "Baik!" kata Feel dan Real. "Gunakan ponsel kalian hanya pada saat di perlukan. "Bila ada yang tidak di merngerti bisa kamu hubungi L langsung, kalian mengerti? Ada lagi yang ditanyakan?" jelas Roger. "Tidak ada kami mengerti" jawab Feel dan Real. "Baiklah segera berangkat!" lanjur Roger. "Iya!" jawab Feel dan Real.

Akhirnya mereka pun berangkat dan menikmati perjalanan. Pesawat tujuan Jepang itu akan berhenti dulu di Asia Tenggara tepatnya di Indonesia. "Real berapa lama ya kita akan sampai di Jepang?" tanya Feel. "Entahlah jangan tanya aku, aku juga kan baru kali ini naik pesawat terbang" jawab Real. "Ah kau benar percuma saja aku bertanya sama kamu" lanjut Feel.

Akhirnya waktu makan siang. Lalu datang seorang Pramugari menawarkan makanan. "Adik-adik kalian mau makan apa?" tanya Pramugari. Real menjawab "Aku ingin Beef Sandwitch saja". "Kalau aku ingin Chesse Sandwitch saja, terima kasih Pramugari" lanjut Feel. "Iya sama-sama. Baiklah nanti aku antarkan pesanan kalian setelah selesai bertanya kepada semua penumpang, hanya saja anak-anak dan orang tua di dahulukan" jelas Pramugari. "Baiklah terima kasih banyak" kata Feel dan Real. Lalu Pramugari itu pergi menuju dapur. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit roti pesanan mereka itu datang. Mereka pun makan dengan tenang.

Tidak terasa matahari mulai tenggelam. Langit pun mulai gelap menjadi hitam. Beberapa dari mereka sudah tidur pulas.

Tiba-tiba. "Aaaaaa...!" terderngar suara jeritan Pramugari dari arah belakang kapal. Lalu Feel dan Real menghampiri Pramugari tersebut. Ternyata ada seseorang tewas di pesawat tersebut. "Jangan mendekat ke TKP!" teriak Real. "Memang kamu ini siapa?" tanya salah seorang bapak yang sudah tua. "Kami adalah..., uh bagaimana ini? Apakah ada polisi di sini?" jawab Real bingung. Lalu ada seorang polisi menunjukan identitasnya. "Saya polisi! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya polisi tersebut. "Baiklah kemari sebentar! Saya ingin bicara sebentar, Feel tolong jaga TKP ini dulu sebentar.

Akhirnya Real dan polisi itu berbicara berdua saja. "Tolong bisa perlihatkan identitasmu pak polisi?" tanya Real. "Iya bisa saja tapi kamu ini siapa?, dan dari mana?" tanya polisi itu lagi. "Maaf identitas ku di rahasiakan, aku dan temanku dilindungi oleh pemerintahan dunia, aku dan temanku adalah bawahan L dalam tugas misi rahasia" jelas Real. "Ah bawahan L ya, baiklah aku mengerti ada banyak polisi pengawas di sini akan kami bantu, beberapa teman kami juga sudah mengamankan TKP" lanjut polisi itu. "Baiklah tolong perkenalkan namamu aku akan menghubungimu dengan menggunakan sandi-sandi tertentu kau jangan sampai lupa! Ini agar tahu kau yang asli atau bukan" jelas Real. "Baiklah saya mengerti, Nama saya Matsutake Toushiro, jabatan saya di bagian kepala penyelidikan kasus dalam pesawat terbang" jelas Toushiro. "Baiklah kita segera kembali ke TKP!" kata Real. Toushiro menjawab "Baiklah!". Mereka pun kembali ke TKP.

"Hei siapa kamu? Tolong jangan berada di TKP!" kata salah satu anggota polisi tersebut. "Biarkan mereka!" kata Toushiro yang setelah bicara dengan Real. "Mereka yang akan membantu kasus kita kali ini mereka sedang melakukan praktek di lapangan, mereka hanya akan melihat TKP saja, mereka akan membantu kita dari belakang tolong rahasiakan" jelas Toushiro. "Baiklah kami mengerti" jawab pasukanya. "Tolong lapor keadaan yang terjadi!" lanjut Toushiro. "Baik, korban bernama Takeshi Umur 26 tahun, dia kerja sebagai ahli peneliti benda-benda seni di Jepang, dan sedang ada panggilan pekerjaan di London, serta bermaksud kembali ke Jepang, terakhir korba di perkirakan bunuh diri dan menuliskan beberapa huruf dan angka, tulisan terakhir korban yaitu : 24, 19, 26, 18, 9. Lalu di bawahnya ada tulisan huruf OV" jelas bawahanya.

Akhirnya mereka berkerja sama dengan polisi pesawat terbang. "Hmm... dilihat dari keadaan sepertinya orang itu bunuh diri, dari posisinya" jelas Real. "Iya kesimpulanku pun masih begitu" lanjut Feel. "Tolong Toushiro coba kamu cari saksi di pesawat ini, lalu tanyakan apa saja yang dia lihat" kata Feel. "Baiklah" jawab Toushiro. "Terakhir sang korban menuliskan beberapa dan huruf. Tulisan terakhir korban yaitu : 24, 19, 26, 18, 9. Lalu di bawahnya ada tulisan huruf OV" lanjut Toushiro.

Di bawah ini adalah Sketsa TKP yang di telah di periksa:(Sketsa bisa di lihat di web Friendster Nicknya UchihaMasaru )

Lalu Toushiro pun pergi mencari beberapa saksi mata. Akhirnya Toushiro menemukan lima saksi mata. Satu orang Pramugari, dua orang perempuan, dua orang laki-laki. Mereka duduk berdekatan. Kecuali Pramugari, ia hanya melihat sang pria itu tewas. Mereka adalah :

Pramugari bernama Valerie Thomson umur 25 tahun;

Pria bernama Takada Shoujiro umur 35 tahun;

Pria bernama Akamatsu Takeru umur 27 tahun;

Wanita bernama Akifumi Hikari umur 22 tahun; dan

Wanita bernama Ichikawa Momoko 29 tahun.

Dua dari saksi itu adalah kenalanya. Yaitu Takada Shoujiro dan Akifumi Hikari. Mereka adalah teman dekat sewaktu di London. Kata kunci yang berhasil di temukan hanya ada 4 buah yaitu : J = 17, P = 11, U = 6, dan 10 =Q. Hanya itu yang berhasil di temukan. "Kalau begitu bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah ini kasus pembunuhan atau bunuh diri?" tanya Real. "Ini cukup sulit kita tidak bisa langsung menetapkan jenis kasus ini". Jelas Feel. "Yang jelas pelakunya diantara mereka!" kata Real yakin. "Iya kita hanya harus membuktikanya saja" lanjut Feel.


End file.
